


Trace your way back; through time

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Tracer is turned into a kid because time travel, look I wrote this at 1am so it's dumb, no smut i swear, timey wimey shenanigans, wierd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Tracer is turned into a child. Who can teleport. And run really fast. Of course Dad (76) is having none of this. The other members of his team are actually children and have different ideas.Blackmail, fluff, and smol Tracer ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena had been feeling wierd all day. She felt off somehow. Her stomach hurt in a wierd way that wasn't painful but felt as though she sat on to of the world largest roller coaster and was about to drop thousands of feet to the bottom and do several sharp turns and loop de loops. 

Soldier 76, or as she'd heard Mercy call him, Jack, had definitely noticed. He commented about it twice. 

She waves it off.

By nightfall, everyone's in their rooms. Tracer waves goodbye to them. She had decided to stay in the living room and play video games with McCree even though he had a terrible grasp on them and could barely play, but he had fallen asleep on the couch with controller in hand. So she turned in for the night. 

She thought that maybe she saw Hanzo go into the living room after she's left but she's not quite sure. 

She tossed and turns nearly all night her stomach aches. She finally falls into a fitful sleep around four am. 

-|-

"Tracer? Tracer? Tracer!". Lucio knocks on the door to Tracer's room. Soldier 76, had asked him too since they did have a mission that sprung up on them suddenly. D.Va and McCree were still complaining about missing breakfast. 

Lucio sighs and opens the door. "I've got my eyes covered you know. Just in case. Tracer?". He slowly opens one eye and sees a small lump on the bed, not at all close to the size of Tracer. 

'It could be a bomb' He thinks alarmed. Then the lump moves and he freezes. 

Alarms don't move. At least he hopes not. 

He takes a deep breath and creeps over to the bed. He flings the covers off and....

Shit. 

"Shit". He verbalized his thoughts. 

A child, female, who looked just like tracer stared back at him. He almost doubted it could be her but he noticed the small blue glowing circle on her stomach. It was dull green for some reason. 

"Tracer?". He says his voice strangled with nervousness. She looks at him but dosen't react to her name. 

"Can you talk?". He asks next.

"Mum said not to talk to strangers". She replies curtly, her voice sounding more British. Possible because it faded since she hadn't been there in a while. 

"I'm not a stranger". 

She started at him suspiciously. "Your name is Lena right?". She nods, looking surprised. 

"I'm Lucio". He says. 

Tracer mumbled his name. Then smiles at him. 

"I'm hungry". She says to him. 

He does not know to deal with that. 

"Some of my friends are in the kitchen so-".

"What in the devils name are y'all doin' back here?". McCree asks exasperated. Then his eyes fall on his teammates. Mainly the one who looks like she's six years old. 

"Uh.". Is all he can say.

She smiles at him, her not talking to strangers rule apparently irrelevant, as she waves at him cheerfully. "Hi!".

Before he can blink McCree is holding her in his arms and spinning her around as she squeals with glee. 

"Who is this pretty young thang?". He asks her, but looks over at Lucio. 

"Tracer. But I have no idea how or why".

"Well why don't we asks Mercy? She's all magical and what not. Sure she'll have somethin'". 

He boops Tracer's nose and she giggles. "Why are you dressed like a cowboy?". 

"Because I'm an awesome cowboy. I fight bad guys all the time and I win. I'm pretty cool". He brags. 

Tracer takes his hat off and places on her own head. Lucio winces but McCree dosen't react. He just chuckles as the hat falls over her eyes and he pushes it up. 

He catches Lucio's stare. "What? I like kids". He shrugs. 

He puts Tracer down. "What do ya say little miss? Wanna go meet the other members of my cowboy team?".

Tracer nods enthusiastically and reaches up to grab his hand. 

Lucio follows them down the hall and into the main room, with everybody in it. They look impatient, tapping fertilizer and fingers, fidgeting. 

"Hi!". A small voice calls out from McCree's side. 

Then all eyes are on Tracer.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how'd she end up like this?".

The question was asked by Jack, who watched in fascination as Tracer, who had discovered she could recall a few seconds back in time, ran around the place, D.Va and McCree chasing after her. She giggled in delight every time she had been caught before recalling and appearing somewhere else. What a fun game. 

"I dunno?". Lucio answered. "I found her in her room and she was a kid and here we are. She seemed fine last night".

"She said her stomach hurt. Or more specifically the area around it". Jack says. 

"She did seem off. Less all over the place and wild". Lucio recounted. 

Suddenly Tracer ran by, D.Va hot in her heels, swooping her up and holding her. Tracer laughed and booped D.Va on the nose before teleportating to the ground and taking off again. D.Va sigh d and plopped down next to Lucio and Jack. 

"I cannot keep playing this game. You need to get her back to normal". She panted. 

McCree walked over, holding a squirming Tracer in his arms. "What are we doin' bout' this. She can't stay like this forever, right?".

Tracer stuck her youngest out and blew a raspberry. "Put me down". She ordered. 

"Will you run?". McCree asks calmly. 

She pouts for a moment but nods. "No".

McCree puts her down and she shuffles her feet awkwardly, looking at them. She hide behind McCree's cape. 

"How are you so good with her?". D.Va asks. 

"I'm good with kids. Had a huge family before... I'm just really good with kids". He trailed off with a shrug. 

Tracer peeked from behind McCree and blinked suspiciously at the strangers. 

"It's fine darlin' their friends of mine". McCree says reassuringly to Yracer. She looks at them suspiciously but steps out, still gripping his cape between her sticky fingers. 

She waves at them and they wave back. It's weird. 

How were they going to fix this?


End file.
